ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Cataclysm (series)
Cyber Cataclysm ''(often abbreviated to ''CC) is a fighting video game franchise developed by Genisu Games and create by the DF member, sprite-genius and being releasing first installment on 2015. Story Cyber Cataclysm In the year is 2105, space travel has become the latest thing and humanity is able to come in contact with extraterrestrial beings in various ways. An alien object called the Neo Momentum has crash-landed to Antarctica and was discovered by Earth researchers who visited there. Meanwhile, there's a United Worlds, which is much like the United Nations but it involves ambassadors of different planets. One of the ambassadors is a scientist named Xordok from the planet Thesius. Unknown to other ambassadors, Xordok is using the status as an excuse to run a secret corporation as part of his quest for intergalactic conquest and to achieve his goal, he wishes to use the recently-discovered Neo Momentum to obtain power in the process, meaning that there is a big conspiracy to be uncovered. Gameplay and Features Unlike Brutal Fists and Epic Blades, Cyber Cataclysm is 2.5D instead of being somewhere between 2.5D and 3D where you fight in 2D plane with special moves but you can still side-step around the stage at any given time. The gameplay for Cyber Cataclysm is reminiscent to Injustice: Gods Among Us where there are stage transitions, though not all of them have transitions. There are two systems during gameplay One is the Cyberdrives, which are like Injustice's Character Traits and Blazblue's Drives. Then you have the Cataclysmic Moves, which are like super combo or hyper combo moves from every fighting game out there. The fatalities in Cyber Cataclysm are called Extermination and everyone has two of each. After enough rounds were won, you have the option to finish off your opponent and when you execute an Extermination move, the stage shifts to a big abstract cyberspace dome before the killing begins and you can watch fatality in all its cinematic glory. Oh and to be specific unlike with Brutal Fists and Epic Blades, I will state that if you don't perform an Extermination on the opponent, you'll get a victory cutscene instead whereas in Exterminations, no victory cutscenes are there afterwards. Games Main series * Cyber Cataclysm Characters Cyber Cataclysm * 'Andrew Tallack '- A superpowered vigilante who brutalizes criminals in mean streets of Chicago. * 'Armageddon '- A shapeshifting lifeform from Mars that has obliterated an entire Martian civilization. * 'Astinome '- A cyborg policeman who started off as just a regular cop but was transformed into a glorified machine at the cost of his own humanity. * 'Barnaby Lamont '- A fencing chemist who has succeeded in chemistry-relate works that advanced society, but will not let Xordok get his hands on his achievements. * 'Chakal '- A psychotic arms dealer from the planet Zahar who wishes to profit for himself. * 'Chiyo Mayumi '- A fallen J-Pop idol who was banned from the music industry due to a scandal and is now reluctantly working for the wrong kind of people. * 'Cockatrice '- A serial killer and cage fighter who has long killed victims who can't fend for themselves and victims in illegal underground cagematches who an actually fend for themselves. He now wishes to also kill people outside underground fights who are stronger. * 'Deadbullet '- A bounty hunter from the planet Whostein who is employed by whoever employs him at the time to hunt certain individuals. * 'Detective Thundarr '- A private detective who's been framed for a crime he didn't commit and he's getting to the bottom of it all. * 'El Peligro '- A Mexican cartel gangbanger who infected himself with an extraterestrial parasite that mutates him into a super strong yet hideous monstrosity. * 'Hertsabil '- A space pirate dominatrix looking to get a hold of the Neo Momentum. * 'Inazuma '- A technologically enhanced ninja from Kyoto, Japan. * 'Jaeghoma '- A predatory alien humanoid that lives for the hunt. * 'Jamal Jaxon '- A former TV journalist who wishes to expose the evil that is Thesus Inc. to the masses. * 'Jezzi '- A street samurai who will do all she can to confront Xordok. * 'Kariudo '- A corporate samurai for Thesus Inc. and right-hand man of Xordok. * 'Kamien '- A pissed off Luddite leader of a Luddite terrorist group known as "Luddi-Cross". * 'Keon Maximilius '- A retired space marine who's fundings have been cut and he's been ripped off and his wife and child were taken from him by Xordok's enforcers. He wishes to get them back from the alien mad scientist's clutches. * 'Khirzo '- Xordok's good-natured brother and a benevolent scientist who wants to stop his evil brother from taking over the galaxy and retrieve the Neo Momentum back to his home planet. * 'Kold Blud '- A meta-sapien captive with cryokinesis who has an intense hatred of all homo sapiens and she wants to be free of persecution. * 'Ladarius Slicer '- A former human crook turned digitized hacker who can not only crash technological items with viruses, but also jump out and kill people using the items afterwards. * 'Mask-E-Raid '- A masked street protestor (think Anonymous) who wants to expose the corrupt political system that is derailing American life. * 'Psiomega '- A Jovian woman who has joined an intergalactic resistance group that opposes Xordok and his quest for universal domination. * 'Rex Ecutioner '- A half man, half dinosaur monster genetically engineered by Xordok to serve as Thesus Inc.'s executioner. * 'Ricardo El Sucio '- A former cartel gangbanger turned dirty cop with a heart of gold. * 'S.A.R.A. '- A gynoid who goes on a search for her master's killer all while trying to adapt into human society out of curiosity. * 'Venumian '- An evil space wizard who wishes to inflict hazardous poison across foreign planets like Earth. * 'Xordok '- The big bad guy of Cyber Cataclysm, as we all know already. He is a mad scientist from the planet Thesius whose attempts at holding control over his planet failed and, upon learning of the Neo Momentum crash landing onto Earth, he decided to pick Earth as a spot for his conquest of the galaxy. * 'Yeo Hyueng-Sang '- A Korean-American hacker who is aware of a master plan behind Thesus Inc. and it's founder, Xordok and is working to get the truth out to the masses. He's the main protagonist of Cyber Cataclysm. * 'Yetmah '- Queen of the Mosquitoids, a race of vampiric humanoids evolved from mosquitos. Trivia * This original fighter is probably more darker compared to Brutal Fists and Epic Blades (NOW Now! The two are still violent and hardcore titles as is Cyber Cataclysm!) in terms of atmosphere, style and concept. Granted there will still be some humorous moments (besides, I'm no stranger to slipping a little humor in things) in the game just like in the latter two, it's just that the overall atmosphere of the game is darker in comparison. Category:Genisu Games